


预谋事故

by hieroglyphics, libertas



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, X-rated comedy, post season
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertas/pseuds/libertas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个非意外诊疗事故，或多功能警用手套的使用示范。</p>
            </blockquote>





	预谋事故

本文来自@libertas的脑洞和段子，是合作完成的短文。为保持上下文完整，征得本人同意后把@libertas的段子也贴在这里。（希望这种奇怪形式不影响阅读。）  
本文内容应该不属于我其他TD文的宇宙。  
警告：基本R/M。  
以及非常，非常污！如有任何不适都算我的，与原剧无关（趴地）

 

预谋事故

 

（以下来自@libertas：）

 

蓝色塑胶手套，标准警用制式，  
马丁亲自选定的进货商，质量上乘。  
他的舌头感受着拉斯特的指关节，  
酒后混沌的脑子为没有塑胶异味点赞。  
等等！  
“……你打算用这玩意儿捅我屁股？！”  
“我保证警用手套的材质和医用手套差别不大，除了颜色不同，马丁。”  
拉斯特咽下另一句没必要的分辩，抽出充分润湿的手指。

这天晚上他们都喝醉了，  
拉斯特做了他早在三个月前就想做的事。

“ 你已经四个月没自慰了，马丁。 ”  
“天呐，我真是受宠若惊，你就不能沉默地喝酒，少扯淡吗？”  
“见鬼，我的鼻子没有问题，你也没去过医院，四个月，或者说距离上次自慰百日纪念日？”  
“操，拉斯特，你真是激怒人的天才，所以你是要我承认自己上了年纪，哈？不仅没有你呆在卫生间的时间久，而现在连呆里面装模作样的权力都没有了？”  
“这和你的大男子主义也有关系？还以为你是不需要那玩意儿所以才不去医院呢。”  
“换你你会脱掉裤子像个基佬一样撅着光屁股趴在手术台上等着被陌生人爆菊？靠，宁萎不去。”  
“我最近自学了一些医学知识。”  
“什么！？”  
“我有把握，马丁。”

满地的啤酒罐子，冲着空罐子弹了弹烟灰的拉斯特，和一个捏着啤酒罐子表情纠结的马丁。

“所以你会采用……就是……怎么治疗我？”  
“生理性勃起障碍的治疗手段主要是前列腺按摩。”  
“干，这话真他妈拉斯特。”

 

（以下来自@hieroglyphics:）

 

“要我给你签手术同意书？还是你以前在酒吧讲的那些笑话都是吹牛？”  
十秒钟的沉默。马丁在立刻掉头走开和把啤酒罐扔到拉斯特脸上的想法间挣扎。  
拉斯特没给他更多考虑时间。他从马丁手里拿走啤酒罐，双手一推马丁的肩膀把他放倒在床上。  
“转过来。”拉斯特指挥马丁面朝下俯卧。马丁觉得自己一定是疯了才听他的话。  
在马丁的臀部下面垫好了几个枕头之后，拉斯特二话不说拉下了他的短裤。  
“操，你他妈来真的……”马丁觉得自从六岁那年被隔壁五岁的苏珊当众拽掉了裤子以来从没这么羞耻过，舌头都打了结。  
“住口，把腿分开。”拉斯特的声音从头顶上传来。现在后悔也晚了。马丁只能照做，暗自祈祷还有时间写遗嘱。  
拉斯特跪在他的两腿中间，戴着塑胶手套的手指探进他的臀缝。在他还没有准备好之前，拉斯特的手指就插入了他的后穴。突然侵入的冰凉异物让马丁浑身都紧绷起来，伴随而来的是一阵刺痛。  
“停！停！混蛋，你都没问一声——”  
“抱歉，怪我,”拉斯特停止动作，把手抽出来。他思考了一阵，从床上站起来，消失在门外。  
这混账一定是故意的——马丁希望他就此收手，自己好穿上裤子。但片刻之后拉斯特又回来了，手里多了一个瓶子。  
“润滑剂？”马丁挑起眉毛，但拉斯特凶恶的眼神把他的问话生生逼回肚里。  
拉斯特换了副手套，再次上床。“不用担心，这次没问题。”  
没问题才见鬼了，马丁担心地盯着他。  
拉斯特用润滑剂处理了戴着手套的手，又仔细润滑了马丁的后穴。奇怪的酥痒感，嗯，还不赖——马丁开始觉得说不定能挺过去。  
“好了吗？”拉斯特的声音问。  
“少废话，来吧。”马丁咬着牙说。

几分钟后。  
“感觉如何？”拉斯特问，手指没有停止。他的另一只手从容地在马丁的后腰、臀部和大腿来回移动，与其说按摩不如说是抚摸。  
“不坏，比料想的好。”马丁喘息着说，“见鬼,我从没想过会找个姓科尔的江湖郎中戳我的屁股。”  
“你能在医院找一堆大夫，姓A到Z的都行。屁股就比其它部分重要？”  
“现在不想说这个——你确定这样有效么？”  
“可以想些你喜欢的，麦当娜，或JLO……”  
“操，有你在边上我还能想啥——”  
马丁忽然噎住了，因为拉斯特突然抽出了那两根手指，之后直接插入了三根指头。他的动作忽然加快，力度之大让马丁说不出话，代之以一阵急促的喘气。  
拉斯特摸索着，调整角度，忽然他感到马丁的肌肉紧张起来，绞紧了他的手指，伴之以不由自主的颤抖。他知道他找到了。  
“放松，”拉斯特轻声说，在那个点周围盘桓。撩拨，碾压，时快时慢，时重时轻。  
马丁发现自己在往后挺动，迎合拉斯特的手指。他忘了怎么说话，只能像原始人似的发出一连串模糊不清的咒骂和呻吟。他觉得自己成了一个气球，轻飘飘地向上飞升。不知道非洲原始部落是不是为这个才崇拜长着巨根的偶像的，只希望上帝保佑该死的圣▪拉斯汀，保佑他该死的手指，不要停下来，让他干什么都行。  
他感到自己下身的硬挺在床垫上挤得发疼。拉斯特用另一只手帮他撸动，那该死的家伙干什么都恰到好处。他戳进拉斯特的手掌，直到释放得一塌糊涂。  
马丁在一团糟的被单中间趴着，完全不想动。管他妈的穿没穿裤子。  
拉斯特也在旁边躺下来，脱下手套扔到一边，仰面盯着天花板。  
马丁转过头看他。酒劲又涌上来，他莫名的想笑。那家伙脸色通红，宽松裤下的胯间竟然支起了小帐篷，这场面真值得一看。拉斯特▪自大的混蛋▪操蛋的伪哲学家▪科尔竟然也有今天——  
马丁把手伸进拉斯特的裤子，握住他胯间的突起，摩挲着，自己也不知道为什么。大概因为“互撸”就在“好搭档守则”的第一条上写着呢。  
拉斯特用手围住马丁的手，放松地呼出一口气，半闭起眼睛。

 

（以下来自@libertas：）  
第二天早上，客厅，阳光，啤酒罐，光着屁股的马丁。  
拉斯特感觉人生陷入了另一个永远逃不脱的循环。  
马丁的睫毛一动，睁开眼来，正好对视。  
他们都脸红了。  
一个少女小说的结尾，和开头。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

之后某日。  
午夜已过了一段时间，拉斯特才听到有人摸索着用钥匙开门。马丁的脚步跌跌撞撞地从门厅走进了浴室。又过了些时候，浴室里传来一阵打破东西的声音。  
今天早些时候，马丁花了相当长时间在衣橱前面，当他吹着口哨容光焕发地出门的时候，简直像要去参加高中舞会。拉斯特希望马丁四个月来的首次约会能成功，这样今晚能清清净净地把这个月的委托人资料整理完。但如今这个希望肯定泡汤了。拉斯特叹了口气，走到浴室门口。  
浴室的门半开着。拉斯特发现马丁穿着衬衫和长裤坐在浴缸里，双手捧着头，任水把浑身淋得湿透。地上胡乱扔着洗漱用品，和打碎的酒瓶，一片狼藉。  
拉斯特关掉喷头，把地上的垃圾拢到一边，小心地把马丁拉出浴缸。  
“就算野马队输了，也不用在浴缸里把自己淹死——当心你的脚。”  
他们好不容易进了卧室。马丁忽然挣脱他，把他推开。  
“你又知道失望是什么？嗯？你到底对我干了什么？”  
拉斯特意识到他的担忧变成了现实，但荒谬的是，此刻他只感到有些可笑。  
“那个什么……治疗，根本没有用，这下所有酒吧的妞都知道马丁▪哈特是全路易斯安那最大的软蛋。”马丁把湿衣服从身上扒下来，脸红得像煮熟的龙虾。  
“还没那么糟。往好的方面想，你不是总说那间酒吧的杜松子酒很烂。”  
“但他们的炸玉米很棒……问题不在这儿，你总是什么都懂，自大狂，你真的知道自己在干什么吗？我可不是一匹马或一头驼鹿。”马丁胡乱地挥着胳膊。  
“听着，你的问题是心理上的，不可能短时间解决。首先你要接受真实的自己，接受失败的事实。你有没有想过在追求不可能的东西？”  
“难以置信我在和一个虚无主义者讨论勃起问题，”马丁走来走去，脚步仍然不稳。“我打赌你的字典里根本没有这些——性的美好和价值，两人间的亲密关系，激情，信任——我知道你看不起我，圣拉斯汀，我多愁善感，意志薄弱——但我至少敢对别人伸出手。”  
“你不该喝这么多，马蒂。”拉斯特抱着手臂说，声音没有任何起伏。  
“说这话真太合适了，拉斯特——我是脑子进水才相信你能干成什么好事，”马丁双手抱头嘟囔着，“好像二十年的教训还不够似的。”  
一片寂静。拉斯特不再看他，转身出了房间，留下马丁独自发愣。  
该死的又踩雷了。几分钟后马丁混乱的脑子稍微清醒了些。他追出门去，发现拉斯特在客厅里抽烟。  
“呃，也许你说的有些道理，是我太心急了。上次的治疗不是成功了么。我是说，既然已经开了头，就应该继续下去，也许我们漏掉了什么？”  
拉斯特只是吐出几股烟，好像没听见他的话。  
“好吧，”马丁站起来，一股脑把长裤和内裤都脱下来，在地板上扔成一堆。妈的，反正不是第一次了。“你说该怎么办？”  
拉斯特转向他。昏暗中看不清他的表情，但他的身体在抖动，房间里回荡着他的笑声。  
操，拉斯特在笑，而自己光着屁股，这一定是个噩梦。马丁糊里糊涂地想。

浴缸里放满了热水。“坐进去。”拉斯特说。“能让你放松。”  
马丁不知道又要搞什么鬼，不过这次看上去不会要他的命。  
马丁脱光衣服，坐进浴缸里，头靠在墙上。大脑渐渐放空，一切糟糕的东西都随着热气蒸发消散。  
“调整呼吸，想像以前最喜欢的性爱经历，想像和你爱的人在一起——如果出现焦虑就停下来，感觉顺利的话再继续————享受它，你能做到这一切——”  
拉斯特的声音低沉而模糊，和汩汩的水声混在一起。马丁半闭着眼睛，觉得昏昏欲睡，但某些部分却奇怪地清醒和集中。他努力回忆那些美好的女性胴体，她们却像水汽一样朦胧不清。  
拉斯特把手伸进水里，在马丁分开的双腿之间，轻轻揉捏着他的大腿内侧和腹股沟，直到会阴部和阴茎。这次他没有戴手套。马丁感到拉斯特粗粝的手指摩擦着他最敏感的部分，动作小心细致，又不乏力度。  
关于上次的“治疗”，马丁记得的并不多。他被酒精模糊的脑海里只剩下塑胶手套的触觉，和释放的轻松感。但当拉斯特的手触碰到他，身体深处的记忆忽然苏醒,像一个生命在蠢蠢欲动。他感到热度从小腹蔓延开来，传遍全身的血脉，如浪潮般上涌，快要冲破他的皮肤。他开始随着拉斯特的手律动，逐渐加快。  
拉斯特离他很近，长发松散地扎在脑后，一缕被打湿的头发从额前垂下来，随着动作微微抖动。温暖的蒸汽使他脸色绯红。不知为何，马丁忽然想起他第一次上门做客的时候。穿着那套可笑的正装（说不定是他最好的衣服），眼睑发红，神色彷徨，好像下一秒钟就要跌落，碎成一千片。  
马丁有种奇怪的冲动，想去触摸那缕头发。他不敢相信自己在达到高潮时，脑中出现的是这个人的影子。

“治疗”又进行了几次，在清醒的情况下。马丁简直对它上瘾了，但他从没承认——不能让那混蛋太得意。如果拉斯特知道自己下半辈子的自信都在他的手上，还不如一开始就去找那个趾高气扬，长得像年轻版小乔治▪布什的泌尿科医生。  
马丁发现沙发边的书堆上又多了一本，有好几次他看到拉斯特在专注地研读那本书。《男性泌尿与生殖系统疾病》，这家伙真做了不少功课。  
医疗健康之类的文字属于马丁最不愿上眼的那种，那些东西总让你觉得明天就要见上帝了。当年玛姬的健康生活守则和保健食谱已经够他受的。不过出于好奇，他还是看了几眼。  
“将所学运用到伴侣身上：通过以上的训练，患者已经了解了自然而然地出现的勃起及其消退，接下来要做的就是与伴侣的沟通与配合。起初的时候，可以尝试不进行性交，先让伴侣了解你的性反应过程，如果能尝试一起配合进行自然而然的性感集中练习，效果可能会更好。伴侣双方如果能了解到性的快乐与和谐的重点不在于‘立即表现’，问题往往就会迎刃而解。”  
马丁把书扔下，觉得自己看到了什么不该看的东西。

又过了一些日子。  
“总算完了，这堆破事还真麻烦。”工作日快结束的时候，马丁从电脑前站起来，揉着后颈。  
“打算去酒吧么？别忘了帮我带一打啤酒。”拉斯特开始揭下墙上贴的照片。  
“不，”马丁咬着下唇，尽量保持语气自然。“其实我想，今晚可以有时间做那个，呃，治疗了。”  
拉斯特停下手上的活，盯着他。马丁赶紧把眼睛移开。  
“近来你的情况已经有改善了。”  
“记得你说这不是短期能解决的问题，有规律的训练才有用。”  
“只要你愿意。”拉斯特继续干活，马丁松了口气。“说到这个，你在床边放的那是什么？”  
“啊，只是个旧CD机，”马丁说，“有点音乐能消除紧张，你知道。”  
拉斯特扬起眉毛，“只要不是平克▪弗洛伊德就行。”


End file.
